


Supposedly a One Night Stand

by Lowkeymonkiie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, Classroom Sex, College | University Student Emma Swan, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Teacher Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeymonkiie/pseuds/Lowkeymonkiie
Summary: This is a short one. Student/Teacher Smut.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Supposedly a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like=Don't read  
> Enjoy

I woke up to toned arms wrapping my being and soft breath against my neck. I was a bit disoriented to my whereabouts. Everything around me was so unfamiliar. I scanned my surroundings and saw unfamiliar wallpapers, floral scented sheets, and the furniture were in bold yellow. Then, everything from last night came back to me in a flash. Warm touches. Thin lips against my plump ones. Fingers clawing. Hoarse moaning. Last night was pure bliss. 

That was one of the best nights of my life. I tried getting up but the blonde beauty by my side stirred and hugged me closer to her warm figure. Her hand slowly rubs my stomach and I could feel soft kisses against my neck. She was mumbling incoherent words. 

She stayed still for a few minutes and so I decided to get up and get a move on. I slowly lifted her arm and moved as slowly as possible. Hoping not to wake her up. I grabbed my clothes from last night which was scattered all over the floor. And my thongs were nowhere to be found. 

_‘”I should keep this” she said in a sexy tone’._ A flash from last night came back to me making me blush so hard. 

I put on my clothes and went to the door slowly opening it. 

‘”How ‘bout I make you breakfast?” I jumped a bit at the sudden voice. The now half-awake blonde was grinning widely while slowly getting up as she rubs her sleepy eyes, “Sorry to scare you.”

”How long were you awake?” I questioned not minding her own question 

“Long enough to see you in all your glory again.” That made her grin grow wider and my face blush from the statement. “Come on, last night was pretty fun. I want to cook for you. It’s not every day I get to cook for a lovely lady” 

“All right. But I don’t really think that’s how this thing works.” I said stating about our current situation. I literally just saw her last night at some bar. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so too” she got up not even minding her own nakedness and went to pick up her clothes. I watched her every move as she got an oversized shirt and wore it in a seductive way. She then slowly slid on her panties as if teasing me. I never even knew someone could make wearing clothes a turn on. “Staring is rude you know,” I once again blushed and quickly opened her door and head to the kitchen getting myself a drink. But not before I hear her chuckle so sexily. 

Seconds later when she came down and started doing her business. 

“Coffee or tea?” she asked while preparing the coffee machine. 

“Coffee.” 

“Alright your majesty,” she gave a playful smile and continued with her work while I sat by the kitchen island and just observe her as she cooks. 

“Do you do this for everyone you sleep with?” I said breaking the silence 

“Nope” she said popping the p, and turned towards me. Her face only inches away from mine. “Only for you” she gave a childish smirk and returned to what she was doing. And for the nth time this morning my face turned beet red. 

We were once again enveloped by silence as she returned to her cooking. Moments later, she placed a plateful of omelette with chopped tomatoes, toast, and some bacon in front of me with my newly brewed coffee. 

“Eat up” she said grabbing her fork. I instantly dig in. “Sorry if this is all I’ve got, I haven’t went to the groceries for days now.” 

“Nonsense, food is food and this is delicious, thank you… by the way.” I gave her a genuine smile, which she returned, and chomped down on her omelette. 

I finally arrived back at my apartment after another quick hot sex at the blonde’s counter top after breakfast. She is insatiable. She doesn’t even want me to go home, but I fought the throbbing in my core and told her that I need to go to work. 

I still have enough time before I go to the university. My first class doesn’t start until 10, got plenty of time. It will only take me twenty minutes before I get there. I changed into my pencil skirt and white blouse. I combed my wavy short hair, applied make up and put on my back blazer. I wore my heels before shutting my apartment door and went into my black Mercedes. 

Gladly the hot blonde offered breakfast, I couldn’t start my day without one, or coffee at least.  
I arrived right on time at the front door of my first period. It was already at the middle of the year but this is my first day teaching and I’m excited to work with my new students. I opened the door and everybody in the room fell silent. I walked to the front table and set my bag and folders on top. 

“Good morning class,” I turned to them with a big smile. I could see them all staring at me, the boys were almost drooling and the girls seemed to have sparkles in their eyes. “I’m your new mathematics teacher, please call me Ms Mill,” I wrote my last name on the board and faced front again “And I hope that you will be cooperating with me during my time here in the university.” My eyes got glued to a sleeping student at the far back. I wasn’t sure if it was a he or a she, because they had a black hoodie covering their head and their face hidden underneath their sleeves. 

I got the piece of paper, handed to me at the main office, with their names and seating arrangements on. Its funny how these third year college students still have seating arrangements. The sleeping student was at the far right corner at the most back of the room, she was the only one there, I checked the note and my heartbeat instantly increased. 

“M-ms Swan” I tried my very best to sound professional, but my voice just cracked. The student sitting in front of her nudged her and she woke up from her nap. 

“Emma you should stop fucking every night, you are hardly awake in the morning,” everyone in the class laugh, and the guy who said it gave his buddies a high five. 

“At least I get laid every night, you only get laid when a blue moon arrives” the class’ laughter erupted even more at the blondes statement. I was still shocked that the blonde from last night, the same hot blonde whose fingers was deep in me and tongue all over my body, is my student. 

Her eyes gazed towards me and she was shock as well. But the shock in her eyes turned into something similar from last night. There was excitement and lust. Her green orbs turned darker as she bit her lower lip. 

My cheeks turned hot and I snapped myself from her. I turned my sight back to the still laughing class, oblivious of the sexual tension happening between one of their classmates and I. 

“A-alright class, your former teacher said that I should give you a test before I start,” the class turned silent then groans of frustration was heard. I can’t blame them, they already have a test and it’s an early Monday morning. “Alright stop complaining, this is fairly easy and if your all finish, you can all leave early” I got the papers from one of my folders and passed them one by one to the class. 

They took out their pens and I handed them their worksheets. I reached the last person and she was still eyeing me like I’m food. 

“I’m sorry if I fell asleep Ms Mills,” she said in a sultry voice. I could feel the wetness in my panties at her voice alone. Snap out of it Regina. “There was just this awesome woman who kept me awake all night long and then tire me out this morning.” I was so glad the rest of the class was busy on their works, I feel very uncomfortable with the wetness between my legs. 

“W-well Ms Swan,” I said as I handed her paper. She took it along with my hand. I felt sparks as we touched but she never let go. “I’m sure the woman you slept with is just as tired.” That wasn’t a lie. I am still very tired from the events last night and earlier this morning. I was just glad I could still walk from how she pound in me. 

She pulled my hand closer to her lips and she sucked on my fingers. I swallowed a moan that tried to escape my lips and clenched my thighs. She twirled her tongue on my two fingers and slowly bobbed her head up and down. I bit my lower lip at her actions and scanned the room to make sure no one saw what she’s doing. 

I was getting hornier by the minute. 

_What am I doing? She’s my student for Christ sake._ But I couldn’t move, I was stuck there standing beside her. With her eyes on me as she sucked on my fingers. She pulled of and licked my fingers from the base to the tips. Then let go my hand after kissing the back of my palm like the gentlewoman she is. My face burned with hotness and what happened was just as hot. 

I walked mindlessly back to my desk and sat down. I clenched my thighs and I could feel the wetness seeping through my cotton panties. I did not look at the blonde, but I can feel that she’s staring at me. I grabbed a water bottle from my bag and took a large gulp to calm myself down. 

After about forty minutes, one student walked up to the front and placed his worksheet in an envelope on my desk. My breathing was back to normal and everything in me was finally stabilized. Except for my still damp panties. Another student passed her work and head out of the room. This happened until everyone finished. Everyone except one. 

She walked up in front and also placed her work in the envelope and head to the door. I thought she was also going to leave, until I heard a lock. 

She returned to my desk and did not waste time to lean down and snatch my lips. She kissed me hard and rough. I returned the kiss with the same need, maybe even more. I stood up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her neck as hers went to my ass. She squeezed it rough and pushed me on my desk. 

She pulled off from the kiss to breathe some air and I whimper from the loss. She peppered my exposed neck with wet kisses and sucked on my soft spot. I moaned when she did that and wrapped my fingers onto golden locks. The only thing running on my mind was this hot blonde touching me and making me feel things. She pushed me slowly on my back as she shove away my things making them fall to the floor. She climbed on top of me with her knee dangerously close to my center, between my thighs, and the other on the other side of my leg. 

“Ooh, yeees…” I moaned out when her hand grabbed my left breast. I could feel my nipple harden under my bra. She pinched it, even with the barrier between the hardened bud and her hands, and I could not help but moan for more. I cupped her face from my neck and kissed her again. 

I pushed my tongue to her mouth and she sucked on it so good. 

“Hhhmmm,” I don’t know which of us made that noise, but I don’t care. She shifted and her knee connected to my wet center. 

“Damn, Ms Mills. I could feel your wetness through my jeans,” I did not mind her and pulled her face more into me. I heard her giggle but she returned to kiss me back. Her hands pulled my tucked blouse all the way to my chest. She pulled away again from the kiss and I shamelessly whimper. 

“Hold on baby,” she licked my lip and I leaned forward for more but she held me down. “I want to see these amazing tits” she harshly moved my black bra down and my breasts spill from the confinement, pushing them up, making it appear more huge. 

“Hhhm, look at these bad girls,” she ran her fore finger through my nipples and pinched them both. “You like these licked don’t you? Teased?” I nodded my head and fought back a moan. I shut my eyes when she licked my right nipple then bite down as she stretched the other. 

“Ooooh shiiit,” I moaned out loud as I arched my back for more. My pussy grazed her jean covered leg and it felt amazing. 

She lets go of my right nipple after giving it a good twirl with her tongue. 

“Ms Mills we don’t have enough time,” she had a cocky grin and I know she was just teasing me. But when I saw the large wall clock, we really don’t have that much time. ‘Can I come in just fifteen minutes?’ 

“Then I suggest you fuck me hard or I’ll punish you” I grabbed her face and went in for a demanding kiss. I moved my hips up and grind on her leg. _‘Shit, this feels so good’_. 

I continued gyrating and kissing, her hands on my breasts kneading. I moved and grind from below her at a much faster rate as I moan in her mouth. I have to come, I’m so fucking horny. 

I felt her right hand move down to my thighs and she hiked my skirt higher to my stomach. She moved my panties to the side and quickly pushed in two fingers. 

“Yeees, oohh yeeess Miss Swan” I guess that turned her on as she pumped in me hard right away. I could feel my walls clench around her long fingers. I could feel my own wetness run down my ass. 

I bit her lower lip which earned me a loud groan from her. Her movements became erratic and I moved my hips in sync with her hands. 

“Give me more Em-ma, I want more of you,” she slowed down for a while before pushing in another finger. “Yeees, stretch me good” I pushed my hips more towards her as she fucked me with her talented fingers. She pulled at my nipple and I feel like coming any moment now. She pinched my nub hard then knead my breast. She groped it hard and stayed like that while still fucking me. 

I cupped her face again and kissed her. I could feel the sweat on my back and the tightening of my lower stomach. A few more thrust and I’m gonna come. 

She dipped her tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it. I could hear her moan and it was the sexiest thing ever. Her fingers thrust deeper with her hand tightly holding my tit and her tongue on my mouth. My walls tighten and the legs quiver as I hit my orgasm. The sound my pussy was creating, due to her pumping fingers, was so hot and so wet that I couldn’t help myself. My eyes shut tight and my head fell back as I arched into the sweating blonde. Her lips attached to my right nipple as she help me ride out my amazing orgasm. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she rubbed the rough patch of my upper wall then slowly dragged her fingers out. My pussy let go of her with a pop and I fell flat on my desk. Breathing rapidly and with a heaving chest. “You really taste so good R’gina” I saw her suck on her fingers in a very sexy manner. 

I was a mess laying on the table. She was standing at the foot of the table looking down at me. “And so hot and sexy too” she kissed my cheeks before helping me sit down. 

She handed me my fallen water bottle as I fixed myself. I drank some water when she dipped her hands to her jeans. Her face expressed so much pleasure as she touched herself. I just know she inserted her fingers to her own wetness. 

She pulled her hand out then placed it in front of me. Her fingers was covered with a new wetness and it wasn’t mine. I opened my mouth as she stuck her two fingers covered with her own wetness in. I sucked and enjoyed her sweetness. 

Just in time when the bell rang and she pulled out from my warm mouth. She gave a quick kiss on the lips and she head out to her next class. “See you soon Miss Regina Mills.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes. Thank you


End file.
